less talk, more action
by tetsuryu
Summary: It's not a sin to fall in love, so "Do you think we should tell them?" Spoilers for Chapter 451.


Here's a new one-shot that's been bugging me ever since Chapter 451! Also, I've moved from tumblr to livejournal as tumblr is not a very text-friendly platform in terms of copying and pasting from word etc. Also, livejournal is a lot cleaner and easier to organise as a writing blog :) So if you have an account, feel free to follow my community levymcgarden~

Spoilers for Chapter 451!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _less talk, more action._**

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"Tell 'em what?"

"That we're already together, of course!"

Gajeel barked a laugh, shrugging as he popped an eye open lazily to regard the bluenette beside him. "Nah, it's more fun like this, Shrimp. Letting 'em think they know what's going on."

"That's mean!" Levy pouted. Her boyfriend grinned at her, the metal studs on his face glinting in the sunlight. Wrapping a muscular arm around her slender shoulders, Gajeel tugged her into him, and she willing relaxed against his warm body.

"We don't have to say anythin', we just show 'em how comfortable we are and let them jump to conclusions."

"Hmm… I guess that's not a bad strategy. Less talk, more action?" she asked. Gajeel nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes closed in a picture of serenity.

The two were relaxing on a picnic blanket in an empty field behind to the Magnolia Library, making a home under the shade of the largest oak tree. The area was usually desolate as it was further away from the centre of the town, meaning that whoever frequented the place were easy targets for criminals.

The iron dragon slayer wasn't worried, however. He'd been the one to put most of those robbers and gangs in jail, after all. With help from his favourite Shrimp.

"It's funny how they don't think anything would have happened during our year at the council," Levy mused. "I mean, we spent almost every waking moment together! With Lily, of course, but..."

"But Lily's a meddler anyway. Nosier than the barmaid."

Levy laughed, her thoughts drifiting to Lily's multiple attempts and matchmaking them – excusing himself whenever the three caught a break between their duties for a chat; spreading rumours of their budding relationship to all the members in their squad; _lying_ to Levy about the lake being empty so that when she went to shower she caught Gajeel naked-

"What dirty thoughts are ya thinkin' about, Lev?"

Her face flushed as she shot out of his embrace, peeking at him shyly. "N… nothing…"

"Yer heartbeat's pickin' up," he teased, canines flashing as he smirked.

"You're becoming way too accustomed with my vitals…"

"I like to keep tabs on those I care about," he told her nonchalantly. "Gotta make sure they ain't in trouble."

Levy smiled brightly at this, pouncing onto him by throwing her arms around his neck and straddling him. "You're such a softie, Gajeel."

"Oi!" His garnet eyes widened in surprise, before his arms came up the hug her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I ain't a softie."

"You're _my_ softie."

The iron dragon slayer shook his head, chuckling into her soft pale skin. "Whatever you say, shorty."

"Now that's rude. It's a personal attack on my physical appearance!"

"Ain't an attack. It's _affection_."

"…Did Lily give you lessons on how to charm girls?" the solid script mage asked, outwardly amused but inwardy squealing like a teenage girl.

Her boyfriend gave his signature two-syllable laughter, moving away from her blue locks to look her in the eye. "'m a natural."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Naturally a brute, that's what you are."

"Your brute?" he grinned toothily, eliciting bright peals of laughter from his girlfriend.

"Lily's lessons are really doing you good, Gajeel."

"'m glad ya appreciate my efforts," he gestured an arm in mock grandeur.

The bluenette giggled. "Stop talking, you-"

"-Okay." He tugged her into him and pressed his lips to her parted ones, grinning in satisfaction at the way she immediately melted into him, her lips moving against his.

She eagerly prodded her tongue against his mouth, tangling hers with his once he gladly gave her access. His hands travelled down her waist to firmly grab her perky ass, while she tangled her hair in his long black mane.

They parted for air only when it was absolutely necessary, her forehead touching the cool metal studs on his eyebrows as they broke apart, bodies still tightly pressed against each other.

"That wasn't what I meant when I asked you to stop talking, but it's not a bad interpretation," she uttered breathlessly.

"Gihi, Shrimp, yer becoming way too accustomed with my…" He raised an eyebrow mischievously, while Levy narrowed her eyes. "…body."

He burst into loud chortles as she pushed at his chest in alarm, but he only tightened his grip on her butt to prevent her from struggling away.

"Don't be shy, Shorty," he told her, a corner of his mouth turned upwards.

"You're so contradictory!" she huffed. "One moment you're sprouting charming one-liners and the next you're back to your rude self."

Gajeel frowned. "Charming one-liners?"

A smirk that could easily rival her boyfriend's devilishly stretched across her face. "Are you sure you don't know what I'm talking about, Mr _It's-Not-A-Sin-To-Fall-In-Love_?"

The iron slayer pushed his face into his palm as the bluenette on top of him shook with rambunctious laughter, enjoying her teasing of him just a tad too much for his liking.

Glaring at her, he tangled a hand in her bright sapphire locks and pulling her face to his. He gave a short, rough, kiss, pulling apart to meet her loving hazelnut gaze.

"Less talk, more action, Lev."

* * *

 _levymcgarden . livejournal . com_


End file.
